With Fates Entwined and Bonds Unbreakable
by ladygizarme
Summary: A collection of Naruto x Sasuke ficlets and drabbles. Most are written for communities on lj. I've rated this collection M as a whole, but each submission is rated individually inside.
1. Marks Left Behind PG13

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto**_** or its characters, and make no money from the writing of these fanfictions.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**With Fates Entwined and Bonds Unbreakable**_

_A collection of Naruto x Sasuke Drabbles and Ficlets_

**Author:** ladygizarme

**A/N:** Happy Birthday, Naruto!! In honor of our dear Uzumaki's birthday today, I'm finally posting this thing I've been thinking about for a few weeks. I decided I needed a place to put my SasuNaru/NaruSasu ficlets and stories that don't otherwise have a place on their own. So, this collection was born! I'm still not sure how I feel about the title. It seems… heavy. And not everything in this collection will be that way. But it's the best idea I have for the moment. Suggestions otherwise are highly welcome in review. ^_^

**Title:** Marks Left Behind

**Written For:** queershinobi100, a new drabble community on lj. Challenge #1: vandalism

**Pairing:** Naruto/Sasuke

**Word Length:** 325

**Spoilers:** none really, I think

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning:** suggested sexual situation

**Summary:** In some ways, Naruto's feelings about vandalism have changed. In some ways, they haven't.

* * *

**Marks Left Behind**

Time has passed since then, but Naruto still remembers the thrill of trekking to the top of Hokage Mountain, tying himself off, and dangling over the side to leave his mark on the faces of his village's great leaders. He still remembers the pride that built up in him as he painted spirals on Sandaime's cheeks and XO'd Yondaime's face and wrote, "Uzumaki Naruto-sama was here!" on whatever forehead he thought would be most visible from the village.

It wasn't exactly a conscious decision, but sometime between then and watching the Cursed Seal spreading over Sasuke's pale flesh—changing him; mutating him—Naruto changed his mind about leaving permanent marks behind. Maybe it was different on a real person. Maybe it was watching a strange seal paint itself across his own stomach while training with Jiraiya. Maybe it was seeing the marks on Neji's forehead. But Naruto had a better understanding of what marks left on another person meant, and watching a mark left by that bastard Orochimaru completely take Sasuke over had made his stomach churn.

Now, though, even that time is long past. Sasuke no longer bears that mark. But there are others. Reminders of the things he's done while he was away. Reminders of the things they've done together, so that Sasuke could return. Naruto simultaneously detests and treasures these marks. And for each mark that forever mars Sasuke's skin, Naruto finds a place to leave a new one. A better one. And for each one, Sasuke groans and bites back, scraping Naruto's scalp and skin with his nails in encouragement.

Afterwards, Sasuke always scowls, looking pointedly at Naruto with a growl in the back of his throat. Naruto just grins, though, feeling that pride he remembers from so long ago. It's a little different now, because Sasuke covers most of his marks with clothes. But now Naruto knows the power marks left on a person can hold. And so does Sasuke.

**~*~*~**

**End**

***heart***

**~ lg**


	2. Never Let Go PG

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto**_** or its characters, and make no money from the writing of these fanfictions.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**With Fates Entwined and Bonds Unbreakable**_

_A collection of Naruto x Sasuke Drabbles and Ficlets_

**Author: **ladygizarme

**Title:** Never Let Go

**Written For:** queershinobi100, Challenge #4: what makes a relationship

**Pairing:** Naruto/Sasuke

**Word Length:** 325

**Spoilers:** tiny bit (last completed manga arc?)

**Rating:** PG/PG-13

**Warning:** aftermath of violence, angst

**Summary: **"Why do you still try so hard for me?"

* * *

**Never Let Go**

The land is branded with the evidence of battle, the day they finally meet again. The formerly-flat earth that separates them is cracked and split. They could be a canyon apart for all that ten steps each could unite them again.

"They say you've gotten powerful. Become a sage… Saved Konoha."

A voice so familiar it makes Naruto's chest ache; his ribs in a vise-grip.

Naruto's mouth is grim; determined. He nods. Fists clench, blunt nails digging into palms. He points with conviction. "And now I'm going to save you!"

Sasuke scoffs. "Save _me_? It's _you_ who will need saving."

"I don't want to fight you, Sasuke!"

"A sage, yet still an idiot."

Sasuke blurs. Time blurs. The land is again carved by jutsu.

Naruto—bruised, bleeding, broken—limp-crawls to where Sasuke lies. He knows from how Sasuke grits his teeth—jaw tight, eyes shut tighter, blood seeping from his eye, wounds Naruto barely remembers making, and some he knows he _definitely_ didn't—Sasuke is in agony. Sasuke's only complaint is his labored, wheezing breath.

Naruto desperately tries to remember the medical crash course Sakura gave him, finally managing to bring what he hopes is healing chakra to his palms.

Sasuke finally moans—pain, shock, disgruntled relief—and after awhile, regains enough breath to talk.

"Why do you still try so hard for me?" His question is directed to the grey sky.

Now Naruto scoffs. "And you call _me_ the idiot. I told you before, our bond is—"

"We have no bond. I severed it when I left."

Sasuke's voice is dead. He stares at the sky. Naruto's eyes burn.

He crouches astride Sasuke's legs, fisting his open shirt. Drags him up, forcing his eyes to meet Naruto's.

"As long as I'm alive," he growls, throat tight with emotion. "You can't get rid of me, because _I'll never let you go_."

Sasuke closes his eyes. Leans forward, into the arms waiting to catch him.

**~*~*~**

**End**

***heart***

**~ lg**


	3. Those Lips PG13

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto**_** or its characters, and make no money from the writing of these fanfictions.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**With Fates Entwined and Bonds Unbreakable**_

_A collection of Naruto x Sasuke Drabbles and Ficlets_

**Author:** ladygizarme

**Title:** Those Lips

**Written For:** queershinobi100, Challenge #5: smirk

**Pairing:** Naruto x Sasuke

**Words:** 311

**Spoilers:** none

**Rating:** PG/PG-13

**Warnings:** kissing, sexual implication

**Summary: **Those lips that cause him such annoyance; such anger; such exquisitely agonizing _torture_.

* * *

**Those Lips**

His breath catches as he watches the other boy, unable to pull his gaze from that mouth. That mouth—those lips that cause him such annoyance; such anger; such exquisitely agonizing _torture_. Those stupid, perfect lips close around the red tip of their prize, moaning softly as the boy licks and sucks.

He groans inwardly, his lip catching unconsciously between his teeth as he watches the positively _indecent_ display, and scowls when he realizes it.

The lips release with a 'pop' and a red tongue comes out to swipe at them, searching for more of the apparently-delicious flavor. Laughing eyes search for his.

"What's the matter, bastard? Decide you want it after all?"

The red-tipped, white stick, held between tan fingers, is held out to him in offering.

Sasuke scowls harder as those infuriatingly tempting lips quirk up in a way too familiar—a way that makes it hard to decide whether he wants to punch them or kiss them.

He turns away, unable to resist the latter urge otherwise, and scoffs, "Tch. Hardly."

"Whatever you say," Naruto shrugs, sucking it back into his still-smirking lips.

Sasuke crosses his arms over his body, hoping that will hold him back a little longer. He hates sweet things, it's true. But it's positively _ridiculous_ for him to be glaring at one, and wishing that he were in its place.

The lollipop pops out of Naruto's mouth again, and the smirk widens—but Sasuke is still looking away, and doesn't see it.

Then sticky-sweet lips press to his. They taste of artificial cherry and too much sugar, and Sasuke wants to push him away and scowl again. But he doesn't. Instead, he opens his mouth, inviting more of the flavor in, and moans when his request is answered. And amidst the battle for hot, wet, too-sweet territory, he feels those lips quirk up again.

**~*~*~**

**End**

***heart***

**~ lg**


End file.
